Cupid Strikes Back
by Possessed4evr
Summary: Matt thought life as a twenty-year-old video-game obsessed virgin would royally suck. And it did, up until dominant and dangerously sexy CEO Mello decides to willingly become Matt's submissive sex fiend and working slave.
1. Chapter 1

Cupid Strikes Back  
Words: 2,575  
Synopsis: Matt thought life as a twenty-year-old video-game obsessed virgin would royally suck. And it did, up until dominant and dangerously sexy CEO Mello decides to willingly become Matt's submissive sex fiend and working slave.  
A/N: Trust me guys, this gets so much more crack-filled later in the story, I just had to write this intro. This idea literally just came to me a few hours ago and I couldn't stop it. SO please enjoy :D

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"L-san, as one of Cupid's newest angel, you have humans that must be tended to. There are young lovers out there in dire need of true love at first sight."

"Damn Kira for killing me..."

"L-san, you must go now. As soon as you finish your first list of lovers, you will always have a permanent place in heaven."

"But I'm a detective..."

"Not anymore. Go. Do your duties, hit each young lover and make them fall desperately in love with each other. But remember this: whatever you do, do NOT miss whoever you are meant to shoot. If you do, the consequences will be...disastrous."

"So if I "accidently" shoot someone who may or may not be Kira, will he burst into flames or something?"

"No shooting the ones who are not on your list!"

"...Fine."

* * *

L sat down on top of building in his usual seated position, stretching his long black-white wings into the air. Despite their enormous size and width, they were actually pretty light and easy to maneuver. L however, would like nothing more than to rip the dreaded things off his back. Love was not his specialty, murder cases were. And yet, he was now doomed to an eternal life of forcing couples to get together...such a ridiculous notion if you asked him.

_Might as well end the first batch_ L thought, pulling out his list. His oynx colored eyes widened when he saw the name perched at the top, a small smile spreading across his pale features.

_Yagami, Sayu

* * *

_

Mello's icy blue eyes narrowed, causing the man twice his size to shrink back into a corner. As co-Ceo of one of the most successful companies in the United States, and one of the greatest in the world, he did not like to be fucked with. He could sense people bullshitting him from a mile away and had the unique talent of sniffing out cheats or liars and kicking them out of his company faster than the speed of light. He was a dangerously sexy leader to be toyed with and always had a way of getting his revenge.

And this was just simply...unacceptable. Mello had been holding back every single curse word known to man (in several different languages) because his week had been going good so far without a hitch. His partner was upgrading him to a lavish new apartment in San Francisco, complete with four bathrooms, one master bedroom, a plasma screen in every room, two kitchens, complementary room service, and just about all the amazing things that money could buy.

But how the hell was he supposed to enjoy his new luxurious apartment without all of his belongings? _I'm working with complete morons here_ Mello thought angrily to himself.

"You listen here fucktard. You either call your men right now and demand they find my things ASAP or I will take that phone of yours and shove it so far up your ass that you'll be coughing up pieces of your phone for the next six months." The man shivered visibly, pressing his ass against the wall as he took out his phone and began dialing frantically. Mello meanwhile shook his head, walking out of the hallways and into his office, nibbling on a piece of chocolate to calm him down.

His partner always told him that he let his temper get the best of him. He had also had the balls to tell Mello that it was his temper that kept him from having a decent relationship. As if he of all people had the right to tell him that he was undateable...which was simply untrue. Mello could get anyone with a snap of his fingers.

"Mr. Keehl, your four o'clock's here."

"Send them in Irene." Mello said, rubbing his temples and collapsing into his chair. Thankfully, this was the last client of the day and after this was over, Mello could go home and relax in his brand new hot tub while watching his favorite pre-recorded shows. While of course, eating Ben and Jerry's Double Fudge Brownie Chocolate Ice Cream.

There was a timid knock on the door that shocked Mello out of his stupor and immediately, he grabbed his laptop and assumed his natural business like seated position, frowning when he saw Linda walk through his door with a stupid grin on her face. They had both gone to the same orphanage when they were younger and for some reason unknown to Mello, Linda believed that the two were _actually_ friends. No matter how many times he had hinted to her that he didn't give a rat's ass whether or not she got hit by a truck, the bitch just didn't want to listen to him.

"Hey Mells. Just checking in. How are you?"

"Pissed enough to go kill the devil himself. You?"

"Pretty good actually. Just moved in with my boyfriend and we finally finished paying off the place."

"Hope you get dumped."

"Yeah yeah, great to see you too. I was wondering if you had a client here named Matthew Jeevas?"

"Why? Already planning cheating on boyfriend number seven?"

"Shut up. He's my step-brother. He asked me to come by here and pick up some papers about his new apartment but he couldn't show up. I'm actually running a little late so I'd love to hurry this up." Mello rolled his eyes, searching through the various files for this supposed Matthew Jeevas. After a few awkward minutes of searching, he found the name and emailed the file to the front desk so Irene could print them. In the back of his mind, Mello briefly wondered how it was possible for Linda to have a step-brother if she was orphaned but he soon decided that he didn't care.

"Just go to the front desk and Irene will give you the printed papers."

"Thanks Mells, I owe you one."

"I've already thought of a way you can pay me back."

"How?"

"Never come back." He said, closing the door and walking back to his abandoned laptop. He smiled as he heard her huff and walk away from his door, enjoying the way he was able to get under her skin like that. Hell, he could get under anyone's skin as easily as breathing. It was that simple. After packing up all of his belongings, he walked out of his office, glaring at the moving man who was still stuttering on the phone like a total idiot. By now, Mello didn't have the patience to wait for some unprepared idiot to prepare his things, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

L stood on top of the small restaurant, smiling as he watched Light Yagami walk out of the building. The idiot had no idea what was coming and for that matter, neither did L. The elder angel had strictly forbade him from hitting anyone who was not on the list so he figured something extremely wrong was bound to happen to the hidden Kira.

He propped his bow, fully aimed and prepared to shoot when a tall gangly shaped red-head walked in the view, talking hurriedly to Light Yagami. L scowled, lowering his arrow as his perfect opportunity to strike his enemy was taken by an obnoxious teenager who looked twice as pale as he did. _As soon as he moves, Kira is mine..._

* * *

Matt hated his step-sister. Seriously, he honestly did. After promising to retrieve his much needed forms for his apartment and meet him back at his brand new apartment, she never showed up, causing him to think she had gotten raped or killed or dumped in some canal. But he checked in with her boyfriend first before calling the police, sighing in relief when he was told that she had forgotten her cell phone and had left late to get the papers. Everything was good and perfect in the universe...

Except for the fact that Linda didn't own a car so now he had to go pick her up. What was the point of asking her to do something if he was just going to end up having to pick her up anyways? He should've gotten the papers himself.

A man walked out of the building where Linda was supposed to be inside so he decided to quickly ask if he'd seen her. The sooner he could find her, the sooner he could get back to the store to buy newest Kingdom Hearts game.

"No I haven't seen or heard of anyone named Linda. But you can ask my co-partner if he's had any appointments with her. Here he comes now."

Mello walked out of the building, sighing when he saw his partner, Light Yagami, motioning him forward. Some voice deep inside him told him to keep on walking and deal with the consequences later but something made him stay. "What?" He asked in an irritated voice, not bothering with polite preliminaries. He didn't even care that there was a potential client standing in front of them, who looked oddly familiar in some way or form.

"Mello, this young man here was wondering if you'd seen a young woman named Linda - "

"She left about ten minutes ago. Is that all?" He interrupted in a bored tone, ignoring the warning look he received from Light. The man beside him sighed, and moved the red hair out of his face.

"Damn. I came here for nothing. Oh well. Sorry for bothering you." He said in a quiet voice, smiling at Mello before backing away.

* * *

L smiled. The red-haired young man had moved out of the way and given him the perfect opportunity once more to rid the world of Kira...or at least make him suffer in some horrible fashion. He raised the bow and arrow, making sure he had chosen the sharpest one from the batch and aimed at Kira's chest. He was almost completely sure this would cause him immeasurable pain and the thought made him smile even wider. It was time. He began to pull his arm back, closing one eyes for better aim...

* * *

Matt was about to walk away from the two men after realizing he was getting no help whatsoever from them when he saw Linda running up to him out of nowhere, carrying a sandwich in one hand and a drink in another. She smiled when she saw him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the goofy expression on her face. He took a step back to give her room, frowning when he saw her beginning to trip and fall forward.

* * *

Mello held his black leather bag close to him, about to turn away when Linda full on collided with him, shoving him backwards into Light. All of sudden, his vision dimmed and he was filled with bouts of uncontrollable pain in his left arm. He let out a cry before collapsing to the ground, struggling not to black out as someone held his shuddering upper body up. He shut his eyes tight, biting his lips as if to hold back the pain. Every part of him was on electric fire and he felt as if he were going to burst into flames any second.

"Someone help him! He's hurt!"

"I'll go get security!"

"He's not breathing! Does anyone know CPR?"

Mello hadn't even noticed he had stopped breathing until a soft pair of lips pressed down on his, filling his lungs with much-needed air. As soon as the kiss had started, Mello felt the pain disappear from his body and he instantly began to relax. Whatever had plagued his body earlier was now gone and he felt even better than before. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling them widen as he looked into the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

Matt had never been more thankful that he had at least paid attention in one class and still remembered how to give CPR. After about a minute, the man who had been glaring at him as if he had wanted to kill him just a few minutes ago opened his eyes, gazing tiredly up at him.

"You okay?" He asked gently, trying not to feel stupid for asking such an idiotic question. The man smiled up at him, his eyes seeming to glow with some emotion Mello couldn't decipher. Matt found the transition from pissed to blissfully happy seemed strange. Then again, not dying generally made me people happy so to speak.

"I am now." He whispered, pressing himself completely against Matt. Again, Matt froze. The voice that had spoken to him before sounded like he was made from ice but now he sounded calm, gentle...and loving?

"That's good. He's okay Linda." Linda sighed in relief, standing up to push innocent bystanders away from the two. "What's your name?"

"Mello." He answered, his thin fingers reaching up to touch Matt's face. What the fuck?

"Umm okay...er Mello." He said, blushing as the fingers continued to caress his cheek. "Your buddy went in to get some help so as soon as he gets here, he'll help you to your place...or something."

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Mello asked, his bright cerulean eyes blinking back up into his, running his fingers through his red hair now.

"I'm not sure I understand your question." He said, slowly, wondering if Mello had actually hit his head and was going through some strange phase.

"Will you stay with me?" Mello asked, biting his lip. Matt found himself melting on the inside, feeling slightly ridiculous for acting so compliant.

"Okay then. I will." Mello smiled like he was the happiest person in the world. Matt couldn't help but feel puzzled and embarassed under the blonde's shocking gaze.

"Good." Mello whispered, leaning forward so he could press their lips together once more.

* * *

A/N: If you want more, let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid Strikes Back  
Words: 1,783  
Chapter Synposis: Matt's day after the little episode...with just a dash of Mello mixed in.  
A/N: I like this chapter a lot because I feel like it really dives into Matt's personality a bit more. Plus, he's so adorable in this. Everything came so naturally when I wrote it so I had fun. Plus, I'm not sure if I'm always gonna do POV or third person, it all depends on how I feel on writing. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy :D

_

* * *

"Good." Mello whispered, leaning forward so he could press their lips together once more._

Matt's POV  
I shivered as I entered the video game store, unable to shake off the memories of the most bizarre afternoon of my life. First off, some hard-ass business man named Mello practically had a seizure, right before he looked ready to kill everyone around him - _lucky for me I guess_ - and then he woke up and started kissing me like we were long lost lovers. Which we were NOT. I mean, I don't question my sexuality or anything but I'm pretty sure I'm straight. This morning, I was watching girl on girl for god sakes.

Wait, if the two girls were gay in the video does that make me gay for watching them? NO! Holy Bowser I'm losing it. I mean, it was just a kiss. The guy was probably messed up from the seizure...yeah that's it. That sometimes happens to people. Thank god that other guy came back with massive security guards that would make God piss himself on the spot. They were able to drag Mello away and into a limo before anything else crazy happened.

"May I help you sir?" Yes. A girl. Just what I need. Now that I look at her face, she kind of reminds me of Mello, except with softer blue eyes and curlier blond hair...wait, what am I doing? A girl is willingly talking to me and I'm comparing her to a guy? God, I have issues.

"Umm, hi I'm looking for the new Kingdom Hearts game." She smiles real big, as if she's been asked the question a thousand times today. Cute smile...like Mello's. Ahhhhh! Don't go there perverted mind!

"Sure thing cutie. Follow me right around back." Cutie? That's gotta mean something. I mean, who upgrades from sir to cutie in less then two sentences. I may not be the expert on women considering I'm a virgin but I'm pretty sure that means something. I'll have to come back to this store more often.

The again...what if the store manager just pays her to call people cutie? That would be a major let down. Why is it that fictional characters have an easier time getting the girl? Mario and Luigi, if you're listening, help me out here.

She takes my hand - which is the softest thing I've ever touched IN MY LIFE - and leads me past a curtain, showing racks and racks of the newest games that haven't been spread throughout the store. I let go of her hand and hold it up to my mouth, mostly because I'm trying not to drool from shock in front of her but she just smiles and hands me the game.

"I'll give you a discount if you tell me your name." Whoa. I knew Mario and Luigi existed. Cause there is no way this would actually happen in real life.

"Call me Matt. What's yours?" She grins and lifts up her shirt, showing me the name tag that reads: Raina in big letters. "Oh...right." She giggles and takes my hand - which might as well be on fire at this point - and leads back to the cash register, giving me a 15% discount on the game. Now if that's not classy, I don't know what is.

"Well Matt I'd love to see you again some time. Pop by anytime you like."

"I definitely will." Did that sound to desperate? Should I sound more nonchalant about seeing her?

Oh god, I think like a girl.

"Oh and Matt? I really like Starbucks."

* * *

After a really long and eventful day, I was practically jumping with joy as I walked back into my apartment, unable to erase the smile off my face. Minus the earlier hours of my day, everything had gone amazingly well. I even got a girl to ask me out to coffee. And now I would get to sit down and play one of my favorite game series of all time. Life couldn't get much better than-

I froze as I walked into the living room, sniffing the air with caution. Why does my place smell like chicken? Really really...good chicken. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was the actual room: the mess that was there several hours earlier had suddenly vanished without a trace, leaving behind an almost sparkling floor. The only person who probably could have done this was Linda and she was notorious for leaving even bigger messes than me. Then who could've...

"HOLY SHIT!" Mello was standing in front of the oven, MY oven, holding MY pan with frying chicken in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Oh, hi babe. Didn't hear you come in." Babe? "Just making you dinner. Linda said you loved chicken and gave me a key so I could let myself in." Of course Linda had something to do with the situation. She always manages to fuck up things in my life. I scowled, dropping my now no longer interesting game to the floor, sitting down tiredly at my small table to rub my head.

"Umm...she just let you in here and you decided to cook me dinner?"

"And clean the place up. I'm not done with the floors though or your room yet but I will be back to it as soon as I'm done cooking." Okay. Looking at Mello now, cooking in my tiny kitchen and telling me how he's doing all these...things for me is some of the weirdest shit I've ever heard in my life. When I first saw him, I was more terrified than I've ever been of someone before in my entire life.

And now, he looks so...innocent? Feminine? Obeying?

"Look Mello, I really appreciate you doing all this and you seem like a really great guy but...hey is that my shirt?" Mello looked back at me with an innocent expression and looked back down at MY striped shirt that he was practically draped in. I also happened to notice he was wearing my boxers...no comment.

"Yup. I washed up all your dirty clothes and decided to just throw this on since I got bleach on my other clothes. Hope you don't mind babe." Babe again. Does he think we're...dating or something? Zelda almighty I must solve this now before it gets out of hand.

"Oh...you didn't have to do that."

"But I did! If it makes you feel uncomfortable though, I'll stop. I'll do anything you wish me to."

"Anything?"

"Everything." Mello is the biggest enigma I've probably ever crossed. I mean, he looks so innocent wearing my baggy clothes, cleaning my things and cooking, but this seems really out of character for him. Then again, maybe he's like this when he's not working. Although its hard to believe that someone with such a cold stare would be so...submissive. "What are you thinking love?" Is it me, or did the whole world suddenly decide to give me nicknames today?

"I'm just...I'm wondering why your being so nice. I mean, you seemed so different after..." After the accident. It was like someone flipped a switch. On off. That had to be it.

"After what?"

"Mello, something happened this afternoon. Something really strange and I need to know. Tell me in full detail, your perspective." Mello frowned as he pondered the question, searching through the drawers and pulling out a plate, which he gave a quick wash to make sure it was clean before placing it back in front of me. Too weird.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, Linda pushed me-" Again, EVERYTHING that goes wrong in my life always has something to do with Linda. "-and then everything started burning like I was on fire or something. I tried so hard not to black out and it was nearly impossible. And when I was falling, someone caught me." He looked up at me with confusion, as if he expected me to have all the answers. "And then everything was black...for awhile. But I woke up. And as soon as I looked at you and saw your face, everything changed. In me and about me. I knew that no matter what, I had to make you happy. Even if you didn't end up liking me, I knew it was my...job or mission or something to love and obey you. I can't stop thinking about you for one second and haven't since this afternoon and I know that if you said the word, you could bring me to my knees. And I don't even care. As long as I do as you wish, I have a purpose. And my purpose is to obey you. Forever."

* * *

A/N: So if they're not on the list, they become obedient slaves to the first person they see. Eh? Awesome? Good? Lemme know if you want. :)

Btw, I just wanted to say to everyone how much it means to me just to get an alert to a story or a review or anything. I mean, I've only posted one chapter and I already have so much support. You're all awesome and you seriously help out my muse so thanks. :D

Thanks to: Martata, OppositeSpectrum, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, ShinigamiMailJeevas, Alexis S, Ali Rye, Moonlight and Music, cake'n'twins, MailJeevasVGFTW, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, monochrome1994, Chaotica Keehl, ShyClown, BakaFireKitsuneSama, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, xxStrawberryMassacrexx, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, OneAcquaintedWithTheNight, Flaming Fangirls, angelica, ObsessedFreakGenius, KhairulJBlack, meisu, PaintedClocks, death. by .spoon, and PrincessPika. Seriously, 19 reviews, who knows how many alerts, and a 147 hits. You've all made me super happy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid Strikes Back  
Words: 1,339  
Chapter Synopsis: Matt tries to figure Mello out...and massively fails.  
A/N: So I meant to update this a LONG ass time ago but I couldn't get the right words on paper. But finally, in the middle of the night, I was struck with an idea. Not just any idea, but the perfect idea. :) I've also developed the story a little more in my head so I know which direction I'm taking. Well...enjoy!

* * *

L watched in horror at the scene unfolding before him. Not only had he missed his chance at wronging Kira and putting him through unimaginable torture but he had hit Kira's _working _partner, a mere mortal, who as far as he could tell, knew nothing about his business partner's true identity. To say that he was in unthinkable trouble was an understatement. His superiors had practically had his head...and they were cupid's angels for gods sake.

As punishment, he would have to supervise the two, to make sure the situation didn't escalade into something worse. For now, his revenge against Kira would have to wait, whether he thought so or not...

* * *

Linda stood in front of her brother's apartment uncertainly, wondering if she should call the police first. Mello had come by her place earlier, drilling her constantly about Matt and then abruptly leaving when she "accidentally" gave him his home address...and a spare key. Linda wondered if Mello blamed Matt for the fall earlier and realized that the vengeful blonde was probably killing him right now. Lord knows he was never the subtle type.

With one hand on her phone, she cautiously slid her key into the clock, thankful that the door didn't creak or groan when she opened it. To her surprise, the apartment looked pretty spotless. Not a thing was out of place, the floor seemed to sparkle, and even Matt's video games were in a neat pile. That could only mean one thing.

Matt was dead. Oh well.

Mello probably just cleaned everything to make it look like he wasn't there. Linda backed up to the door when she heard a thump. The kind of thump that sounded like a body hitting the wall. Was it her imagination or did she really hear something? _Oh shit...he's doing something to Matt. Probably beating him up. I should probably go help him. Then again, I don't need to get on Mello's bad side._

Linda ran into the kitchen, her heart pounding louder and louder in her chest. She quietly made her way to Matt's bedroom door, clutching her purse to her chest as a weapon as she pushed the door open-

10 minutes earlier

Matt stared at Mello with an open mouth, trying to keep himself from twitching. "F-forever?"_ That's a pretty long time for someone to love you...I mean damn._ Matt tried to keep himself from hyperventilating in front of the blond, so he wouldn't need some unnecessary CPR later. There had to be some logical explanation for what was happening. Something. Anything.

"I knew it. I'm on jackass right? Where's the cameras?" Mello looked at me in confusion.

"What are you going on about?"

"Linda you can come out now! This isn't funny!" Mello shrugged and walked over to the counter, grabbing a sponge and dropping down to the floor. "Lindaaaaaaaaaa. Come oooon." Matt ran out of the kitchen, searching the entire apartment before finally realizing that Linda wasn't there.

So that meant Mello was...

Actually telling the truth.

"Mello come-" Mello appeared in front of Matt instantly, his blue eyes blinking up at him. "-here."

"What do you need babe?" He called me babe. Again!

"Umm...when you say, you'll do anything, do you really mean anything?" Mello nodded, his blonde hair falling from his messed up pony tail.

"Just say the word and I'll do it." Matt felt his eyes narrow. Everything about this situation seemed strange...and unlikely. He briefly remembered his mom telling him something constantly when he was young. 'Things aren't as strange as people imagine them to be. There's always a logical side to everything.' A very useful piece of advice, one that stuck with Matt all his life.

"Okay then. If I hypothetically say to jump off a building...you would...jump off said building?"

"Of course. Do I need to demonstrate?" He said, walking towards the window.

"Wait no Mello come back here!" Mello stopped and turned, blinking expectantly at him.

"Well that answers that question...I guess." Matt shook his head, pulling off his goggles so he could get a better look at Mello. "Have you seen a doctor in case you have any head injuries?"

"Of course."

"And?"

"I'm okay babe. You're so sweet for caring." Matt wanted to slap himself. Maybe this was his fault. Maybe he smoked a bad joint recently and he's imagining this whole thing. _Or maybe God just hates me. Yeah, that must be it._

Well if God was out to get him make him suffer, he might as well take advantage of this whole "eternal slave" thing. _That actually gives me an idea...I would like to actually know if Mello is fucking with me or not._

"Come with me to my bedroom Mells." Matt said, taking the blonde and dragging him inside. Thank god the place didn't smell at least. Even though almost everything was clean, there were still a few piles of clothes by the side of his bed. With a small sigh, he sat on his bed, pulling off his jeans and shirt. "Since you're basically telling me that you'd jump off a building for me, then I'm sure you have no problem..." _Just say the words. Say it and get it over with._ "...giving me a blow job." Matt smiled, knowing he had Mello right where he wanted him. He'd either agree to sex or he'd leave out of disgust. Either way, he'd have a straight answer.

Mello's mouth stretched into a smile that would have put the chesire cat to shame. "Lucky for you, I've had lots of practice." The words sent shivers down Matt's spine and he almost yelped when Mello forced down his boxers. Before he could protest, Mello yanked Matt's hips forward, his penis caressing the back of the blond's throat.

Out of shock, Matt thrust forward, gasping as Mello completely engulfed his throbbing penis. He moaned when he felt teeth scratch him ever so slightly and he dug his nails into the blond's hair, his body shaking with sheer pleasure. The feeling of teeth caused him to cum with a shuddering gasp, blushing at the fact he came so quickly. But Matt made no move to pull back, other than to continue to thrusting, smiling as Mello made no move to pull back either, watching the cum spill from the sides of his lips.

Matt yanked Mello's head back further as he slid away, his eyes widening as Linda opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! ;D Hope y'all enjoyed that. Next update will hopefully be either next Weds. or this weekend. And things are going to start picking up.

And thank you, all the people who have in some way or another supported this story and waited for an update: HyoukyoNoSora, Bright-Eyesz, 494dwangel, angelica, Bedessica, FatalFramefan34, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, Shimeta, MelloXMatt75, LolitaChick, Moon's and Skyrockets, whatevergirl1396, Cattenlent, little-unoriginal-monster, This is a review, and jinnabun.

I love you all. :)


	4. Chapter 4

You know, its been over two years since I began writing stories on this site and I just want to say how incredibly thankful I am. Unfortunately, not every story has made it to the end and some stories have been abandoned for so so long but I've been doing my best to try and finish what I started. I tried this with my story **Virgin, Love Leave Marks, **and **Beauty in the Mask**. I even started the sequel of **Virgin **too :)

But there are a few stories that were left behind at the same time like **A Little Piece of Heaven, Cupid Strikes Back****, **and **So Wrong Its Right**. I hate to say this, I really do but I won't be continuing **So Wrong Its Right. **I feel really bad about it but I don't want to kid anyone. Honesty is the best policy in my eyes. I do have hopes for **A Little Piece of Heaven** and **Cupid Strikes Back** because I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THESE TWO! But I still want to apologize for waiting so long to update...that is...if anyone still reads them...lol.

Long story short, I just want to say I really am thankful for everyone. Even if today wasn't the best, its always good to know that there are people who enjoy my writing. Every favorite, alert, and review always makes me smile.

BITM-TeiraanCHAn, Shadow Dancer666, LsAngel, SuperSaiyanKiri, Raven's Bane, Raven-and-Ray, Your Alien, Pyro Band Ninja, Jade Yasmin, Oeel, LsAngel, KikiOjji, Kari Twilight Mist, PrincessPika, Eevee Tofu, Alice4eva, Rose-TheDaughterOfHades, Atreyl, Shimeta, xXlovely-emoXx, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, fullmoons-wings, Bedessica, ParadoxalPansy, tsuki1613, ShinigamiMailJeevas, mikoofdoom, Lucifaera, TimelyExit, jinnabun, wammy's agent Seeker, Fundibulous teh Zohan, Eon Manic, xzombieViolinistx, Maura Keehl, Suki NightStar, Moonlight and Music, Teh Definition of Epic, sweetheart5793, NaruSasuGaaltaFangirl, snappygirl, wolfspeaker01, onixxfilth, PaintedClocks, yaoifangirl801, Grimmjow Jeagarjaques, feartehfox, Kyoko Keehl, Butterfly's Shadow, Chaos Raider Tenshi, Dajh, dancingsilverwolf, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, The Soot Monster, beautifulXbreakdown, 1lvanessence1, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, CrimsonFeatherz, rainbowswirl, xXcelestXx, whatevergirl1396, xMisaki-chan, Chocolatier-Mihael, wolfinthelight26, Astro-Creep 2000, mattxmellomxm2forever, , Deadly Nightshade1395, chimaera-avon, silvagirl28, PWN3D, Yunabunaboo, Quashie, Emerald-Sparkle, Satan's Sweeties, LoveUntilWeBleed, eggykay, X-treme Kiwi, SheWhoFliesWithDragons, laughing senseless, schoolkid, Kagamine Yuu, RhetoricalJeevas, ILuvYa44, Black Cheshire, RoonieBear1294, mrazobsession, PWN3D, BlackAsDay, -Mistress Sith-, crazychik410, PWN3D, Coolcat, onixxfilth,XxHUM0RxX, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, BehindHappyFaces, tealeyedmoon69, RhetoricalJeevas, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, LoveMyXTremeBadBoyz, LeanneSlash, FrenchKissOfMandM, Anti-Social Society, Seiliez Wingalas, StarStruck4Inu, Alice4eva, , foreverunloved, MYfeetAREgluedTOtheGROUND, IWillKiwllUX3, SceneChickLovesYu, Chocolatier-Mihael, NimayTheAirbender, 9shadowcat9, GreyNobody, Graphite Reaction, tsukirai, xKuroHotaru, Kogome7, Mustached Kira, kutieheart, 77astrel77, ShadyMango123, blinded little adjii, PhantomDarkRose101, stepchild, SilentDreamer21, Remnants of Regret, SyC0bEaR, Nicole-chanxo, Natasha050, esoteric-x, LostCow, DBreBre-z, amanohara, JustIdleTalk, Poppixoxo, xAxelx, AnimeYaoiFangirl100,

ALPOH-Ratts, Pace1818, Schwarze Prinzessin, dajh, Phoenixfire979, Chaos Raider Tenshi, neko-neko-aishizu, SuperOreoMan, kiagirl06, NaruKiba Love, breakingdawn333, joy the irish nut, dylan25, sammy4eva, MeaghanPotter, i luv d vampire cowboy empath, KibaxNaru4ever, Bedessica, little-kiwi-boi, ApterousAngel, fantasy115, Swallows a lot, SugarFiend, ChocoStar1993, layaxlove, doodlechick12, NightNix, shobe09, DaiHinMin, Justaperv, Bluejay4905, Kayilisiase, asphaltcowgirl, allebasii, lil joker, Mollyone, TwilightGal1432, bookinspired, Dragz1991, gypsysue, LilShorty26, ashleylgrant, midnight41, XoxGaaraoX, MsKarlz4, sunystone, Kim-Lee, ComingHomeSoon, PCHSmgr2010, deviline12.1, hope-jack-hope, Sygonia, Bunnyakafay, Pizza9612, Shiroiro tora, ohhbananaphone, Emeralden Rapley, sweetiiey, Mikky-mail, becauseimthefavorite, mhaireni, Mickey-The-Amazing, Yuki's Little Girl, , shelimar2, Kit Of Light And Dark, rebelwilla, Mollyone, Kbell108, JacobSlashFan, genteel, RainGoddess2040, I LUV SETH, crafton, Kiz, , Zotikos, MonsterxChild, -emerald jaguar-, gill30ian, thisXchemicalXromance, Loverofgoodstories27, (), xXshesagoddessxX, Hilleri94, Schwarze Prinzessin, short stack till I die, Merklin, Chibified Youkai 101, DnxDarkDevil, Rayien, annlea913, Lila Daffenger, srmuzinho, WeasleyLover927, ClubClover, zerofiran, iJeedai, Vamplover1996, cheshirecatandwolfie, SummerHerald, jaspernmee, PleiadesWolfe, random twilight fan, foxgirl224, Outcast-321, .melody13, out-in-the-cold, lylo101, rebaXD, RarelySmiles, BlackWidowIsPoisonous, NinjaBunny1127, MWming, Daddys little crazy bitch, ViccuRead, heliumsquirrel, Is-Simple, Valerie the Cheerio lover,

LLM-IKilledMisa, queenclara00, slimmeh, ginniirox, Shinra'sCrazyTurk, Lady Bacon, EmoVampireRiska, Maykitty, IndifferenceToSociety, TheBeautifulLie, sugarsuicide, snappygirl, Sail Pheevot, Man O.o, ZheeSuripFan, Lawliet's Shinigami, limaazul, DarthCat, Tara, xflightlesxbird, BloodRoseNinja, xxxxMAILxxJEEVASxxxx, Wolfen1, wolfpacksam'smate, Kai Turner,

ABW-Dark Miko.

-of-Twilight, gill30ian, V, jakegirl, KhairulJBlack, Carmelita69, Known as Jayk, JEEDAi6189, (), lil bua, GoinnGaGa, Dajh, thecutesatogirl, Marjaja Ford, Glamourazzi, DayDreamerSakura101, FreeFancy1, Jaivee, TwilightGrl4, laffertyluver23, lovably17, 22, SexyZombie, Mlle Lol Black Moon, michaelhen13, blondeix, chaserno1,hate2lovelife, / The-Name's-RandaJo, ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas, chaserno1, xSweetMisery, Maaikepuk, /jakegirl, Son of Shinigami-sama, Jaivee, michaelhen13, JEEDAi6189, Fizzy-Flo, Sethclearwaterforever, ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas, iJeedai, Heartsink, safeiyra, genteel, chaserno1, Vamplover1996, jaslisa21, 22, .Taylor, privatiic, pixieangel3000, SummerHerald, Starlight257, xxxloveanythingxxx, Isabell Kistinger, storymaker94, Vampire-Goth-Girl, SanityIsOverRatedGONUTS, London Man, She-Wolf-In-Love, Jenny151618, Elitemoocow, Pained Past97, VAMPIRE DIARIES 101 101, Annabelles-Snowbell, xxEternityxx, rebaXD, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, NinjaBunny1127, miloswife1974, Wee, this is what i am, vampiregirl1821, TwilightFanSince2009, Brittney Angell, Cynders Forces, AnActressexual, MissNikki615, decospaz, finalfight94, A.R. Seligman, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, Edward Changed Me, dark-magician100,

Virgin-EphemeralEuphony, FrenchKissOfMandM, Martata, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, PaintedClocks, VladimirKyleTod, Nox, TriggerRox, Bedessica, Killer Teddy 101, ChocoAndCigs, Mirror of Melancholy, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Calm Envy, ShinigamiMailJeevas, DidiTwitches, TamiLawliet, ObsessedFreakGenius, A, Mercory, whatevergirl1396, Molly2342, Kaslo, Mizumi-cham, acca-accapacckafuggy-fugg, LolitaChick, feartehfox, Quashie, Satan's Sweeties, Cheerful-Pessimist, TriggerRox , Martata, Cheerful-Pessimist, DeathNoteFreak, thinlimitation, , Kaslo, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, wolfinthelight26, shizukoyasu, Chocolatier-Mihael, Kaiottic-Rawr-, Atreyl, cake'n'twins, Bright-Eyesz, ILuvYa44, KariumiOuu, .Zira, Inuyasha4eva, Emmy Lawliet, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, AshbooAkatsuki, Shadow Dancer666, Holli-chan, SummerHerald, Cattenlent, Kari Twilight Mist , NightR, rpwehp12, Jeevas Opheliac, Ali Rye, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, Emmy Lawliet, Inuyasha4eva, NeddyJenkins, Josefin Tonks, X-treme Kiwi, ryuzaki-will-live-on, Leif the Lucky, Lawli-kun, OrangyGoodness, Ominous-Ninja, Kawaii Zoey-chan, ahysea, 10-iz4, little-unoriginal-monster, toxiccoloredteencaitlin, jarrod-and-amanda, BunniesDon'tTalk, tealeyedmoon69, SaneYaoiAddict, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, Em, Deekie, pandagirl77, GreyNobody, , meowth, Romanom, xKuroHotaru, RhetoricalJeevas, Egypt Mesi, IssyWaylandGaskarthDepp, ShyClown, ABECrudele, 0o0olive2reado0o0, LoveUntilWeBleed, iatethecookie, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, JemKarma, Shadow2395, MakenshiCrona, Snail-chan, That One Person, brattyteenagewerewolf, mellofangirl, Unicorn of Awesomeness, foreverunloved, mattlover, SasuHika, The Flea, Darksilvershadows, deathy A. Saiyania, Aiko the Hunter, VampirePrinssess, iHugzYu, wishingbell, BehindHappyFaces, kenjiilicious, RyuzakiUzumakii, VampirePrinssess, foreverunloved, Muchacha, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, SPL17L0V3, Sicklepickle, superstrawberryL, Orange Burst, DichotomicJ, InsertFakeNameHere, moxiegal06, xMisaki-chan, DeathNotefangirl96, Lightning the l'Cie, MelMat, superstrawberryL, SyC0bEaR, Jazzinator, Sarriya, NinjaPrincessHaruka, SweetScarlett97, CainaStarsong, Aim-For-The-Head, oOxCreativexOo, Nicole-chanxo, BunniesDon'tTalk, Veeletta, glitterthorn, Koii Fishie o.O, ktmsx125, FlyingSolo365, Black-heart-of-Rose, RitsuHiroki, Angelic-Spirals, Kenji1234, mattxmelloxnearxl, EndlessStorm, x. Tina .x14, .XxX, shatteredRiddle, Alice Night2, Akatsukifan14, equinewhisperer, veer.01, Marjorie11, NinjaPrincessHaruka, Amour en Rayures, Kismesis 4evr, Skylin19, Kurami-chan,

Sin-SyC0bEaR, tealeyedmoon69, DeathNotefangirl96, superstrawberryL, FlyingSolo365, MelMat, ktmsx125, xMisaki-chan, TamiLawliet, ShinigamiMailJeevas, mellofangirl, LoveUntilWeBleed, iatethecookie, ILuvYa44, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, 10-iz4, Vampire Prinssess, wishingbell, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, Natasha050, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, Nicole-chanxo, CrayolaNostalgia.x, Molly2342, ying-yang love, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, MakenshiCrona, MattyBoy21, ABECrudele, NinjaPrincessHaruka, hlodi, Ms. ShMary, ShinigamiMailJeevas, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, MelMat, VampirePrinssess, SyC0bEaR, tealeyedmoon69, RitsuHiroki, Saffylaffy, OrangyGoodness, Unicorn of Awesomeness, wishingbell, Black-heart-of-Rose, Angelic-Spirals, koneko-chan3, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, BehindHappyFaces, ktmsx125, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, ying-yang love, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, HarryPotterMangaGleek, ABECrudele, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, NinjaPrincessHaruka, VampirePrinssess, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, jhoker, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, maili-chan, PIE, EndlessStorm/ EndlessStorm, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, MelMat, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, jhoker, HarryPotterMangaGleek, ABECrudele,SyC0bEaR, VampirePrinssess, Mirror of Melancholy, owlcitystars98, BTFizzleyo, foreverunloved, LoveUntilWeBleed, Deekie, textbookhauntings, x. Tina .x14,/ Glitterthorn, LoveUntilWeBleed, EndlessStorm, Nicole-chanxo, wishingbell, x. Tina .x14, MagnusBanesBitch, VampirePrinssess, K-Star Happy Face, , xxxIDKanimexxx, KaruSilverRain, shatteredRiddle, Alice Night2, esoteric-x, equinewhisperer, ktmsx125, Ari-Skye, Glitterthorn, VampirePrinssess, jhoker, amanohara, EndlessStorm, PopTart, ForTheLoveofJeevas, tealeyedmoon69, owlcitystars98, theDwarfintheFlask, V.T.W, shadows and silhouettes, PlagueOfAnime, Charismaticmaknae, NinjaPrincessHaruka, DBreBre-z, Kismesis 4evr, mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, Edge of the Sky, MNLMFangirl, jhoker, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, DeathNotefangirl96, mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, BehindHappyFaces, tealeyedmoon69, JustIdleTalk, sesshyrules9198, , ABECrudele,

Cupid's Strikes Back - Martata, OppositeSpectrum, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, ShinigamiMailJeevas, Alexis S, Ali Rye, Moonlight and Music, cake'n'twins, MailJeevasVGFTW, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, monochrome1994, Chaotica Keehl, ShyClown, BakaFireKitsuneSama, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, xxStrawberryMassacrexx, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, OneAcquaintedWithTheNight, Flaming Fangirls, angelica, ObsessedFreakGenius, KhairulJBlack, meisu, PaintedClocks, .spoon, PrincessPika, HyoukyoNoSora, Bright-Eyesz, 494dwangel, angelica, Bedessica, FatalFramefan34, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, Shimeta, MelloXMatt75, LolitaChick, Moon's and Skyrockets, whatevergirl1396, Cattenlent, little-unoriginal-monster, This is a review, jinnabun MailJeevasVGFTW, jinnabun, Holli-chan, Inuyasha4eva, chrono-contract, ChocoAndCigs, cake'n'twins, ThJo, Butterfly's Shadow, KhairulJBlack, LoveUntilWeBleed, Alprax, KikiOjji, XxCatalinaxX, Butterfly's Shadow, Shadow Dancer666, bubble-chan93, spiffy1girl, Deadly Nightshade1395, mellomatt666, lament4death, Kagamine Yuu, Leif the Lucky, emeraldmyst, anonamous, Patrickhere, KimmiKimm, penlover, Zena Silverwing, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight , Bedessica, Darksilvershadows, IBelong2Near, XxCatalinaxX, Ominous-Ninja, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Zena Silverwing, anonomous, No offence intended, Chizy, Razorblade Devotchka, Chocolatier-Mihael, Schizotypal Gamer, , ShadyMango123, iatethecookie, Ambyrawrawr, chococuppy, Coconuts up butts, DeathNotefangirl96, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, ILuvYa44, SyC0bEaR, mysteryssister, RitsuHiroki, Natasha050, xMisaki-chan, IvyRen, Blazenix, jhoker, sesshyrules9198, Charismaticmaknae,

MU-yaoifanvane, Lithium Amaranth, zemyx, namine zemyx, mystic luna mage, kori-no-hime, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, dakenolebeau, AwakeningTheDemons, Silent Epiphany, Yummy-Anime, Aithre, XxEviXkittenxX, Aoi92, otakufreakCC, Rosalen-sama, xjneko, IchigoRingoRen, MunchoNoYaoiStyle, Hikari Tsukiyomi, AnimeFreak4261, Sasunaru N Ichihitsu, kaglover01, yumiithecutie, NeonNeco09, daisyhamu33, WhiteNebula, foreverunloved, shadowkiller8888, TheRedDragon173, SemeUkeLurver, Hano-sama, teme-sama,

SWIR-dbhing, KhairulJBlack, alyisaacs, IN LOVE WITH A ANIME CHARACTER, ApterousAngel, iJeedai, mewootwoot, Reading Kiwi, Daddys little crazy bitch, janet1982, phoenix-sparkle, X-Girl2005, VampireChik97, ButterflyJazz, Black-Luna, jacob black rulez, LaTraviesaCubanita, ..LoVe, KhairulJBlack, nancyb, LaTraviesaCubanita , iJeedai, Daddys little crazy bitch, jacob black rulez, Jbislove1234, -of-Twilight, .x, suntan140, ..LoVe, Rhi-la, Black-Luna, babycakes12, SAM'S SHE ALPHA, Mysterygurl13, Brnidgrl, Weaver of the Words, i-got-one-and-you-dont, X169AJBX, Your Alien, alyisaacs, LaTraviesaCubanita, iJeedai, ApterousAngel, jacob black rulez, ..LoVe, Jaspersnumber1, shobe09, KhairulJBlack, Daddys little crazy bitch, baka12, Lizzie95, 22, SnowWolf14, BlueIsTheCooliest, Bedessica, sahisdabest, Qtpie725, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, NeonWhisper, JustBoy-92, Michonyx, little-kiwi-boi, NinjaBunny1127, lil joker, Horsepenny, Baby Doll24, PrincessAnastasiaBelikov, KhairulJBlack, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, tinker03, Lururi, Lizzie95, Daddys little crazy bitch, iJeedai, genteel, uhmmm, Kit Anipott, ..sensors, TearyJewelEyes, heliumsquirrel, kirsty92, 2cool4school2.0, ChelseeaMaayx, Paul's Hot-Headed Diva, Edward Changed Me, perfectlyfakereality,

Author Alerts-The Petit Filous Girl, JEEDAi6189, Bruised23, DiM3R0l, Jaivee, laffertyluver23, Dragonfly333, xXcelestXx, The Hooded Falcon, DracoMalfoy4Ever, xSweetMisery, Ali Rye, Chocolatier-Mihael, LoveUntilWeBleed, Harry-Potter-2013, Persephone Wolfe, X-treme Kiwi, KimmiKimm, mattxmellomxm2forever, RoonieBear1294, tealeyedmoon69, ILuvYa44, whatevergirl1396, StarStruck4Inu, foreverunloved, Daddys little crazy bitch, , ..LoVe, darkpharie, pandagirl77, ShiniEm, xKuroHotaru, MunchoNoYaoiStyle, RhetoricalJeevas, Monkeyboy28, longjourneyJess, NinjaBunny1127, RyuzakiUzumakii, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, Daydreams Become Realities, SyC0bEaR, Miss Bright, Josefin Tonks, SweetScarlett97, Pickle911, oOxCreativexOo, VampirePrinssess, glitterthorn, xMisaki-chan, MelMat, Beyond Unique Light, Darksilvershadows, CainaStarsong, Natasha050, rainbowlovertechno, FlyingSolo365, xxxIDKanimexxx, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, TamiLawliet, CrayolaNostalgia.x, OrangyGoodness, .x14, shatteredRiddle, Aim-For-The-Head, Black Hyacinth, theDwarfintheFlask, V.T.W, finalfight94, Valerie the Cheerio lover, esoteric-x, sesshyrules9198, AnimeYaoiFangirl100,

Favorite Author-DiM3R0l, Dragonfly333, Jaivee, Jordan Boudreaux, xXcelestXx, Sophie-Baby, VladimirKyleTod, xSweetMisery, Satan's Sweeties, xMisaki-chan, Vamplover1996, Molly2342, Moon's and Skyrockets, LoveUntilWeBleed, Harry-Potter-2013, X-treme Kiwi, KimmiKimm, ILuvYa44, Moonlight and Music, whatevergirl1396, XxCatalinaxX, BunniesDon'tTalk, MYfeetAREgluedTOtheGROUND, Daddys little crazy bitch, ..LoVe, pandagirl77, VAMPIRE DIARIES 101 101, xKuroHotaru, NinjaBunny1127, blinded little adjii, Aiko the Hunter, RyuzakiUzumakii, SyC0bEaR, oOxCreativexOo, MelMat, Veeletta, Koii Fishie o.O, ktmsx125, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, Natasha050, foreverunloved, .x14, shatteredRiddle, MissNikki615, Aim-For-The-Head, wolfpacksam'smate, esoteric-x, finalfight94, Valerie the Cheerio lover, NinjaPrincessHaruka, sesshyrules9198,

Some names are repeated more than once so I'm too lazy too fix that. Happy Thanksgiving everybody :)

If anyone still reads this story, any ideas? I'm hoping to update this by winter break so I'd love to hear anything really. Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ

HOLY JESUS, ITS AN UPDATE! AN ACTUAL UPDATE! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED THIS STORY! I KIND OF ABANDONED IT AND I FEEL HORRIBLE AND I PLANNED FOR SO LONG TO UPDATE IT BUT I KEPT PUSHING IT BACK. I REALLY HAVE BEEN BUSY THIS YEAR BUT THINGS ARE BEGINNING TO EASE UP. **AND SINCE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS, I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!** :D SO IF I HAVE ANY READERS LEFT, PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!

* * *

L felt his eyes widening at the scene before him and promptly shielded his eyes. This was all just too much. The blonde tornado - that coincidentally happened to be Kira's business partner - had been reduced to nothing more than a...a...an uke! He now understood why the angels had been so cautious when it came to the arrows. If you weren't on the list and you were hit, then you became completely submissive to the first person you saw...no matter what gender you were.

As much as he wanted to leave, he knew he had to come up with a solution to this problem, one that wouldn't leave the man completely warped and submissive for the rest of his life. It may not be a murder mystery but it was certainly one that L felt he should and could solve. Because even after death, he was still a detective!

* * *

"Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes!" Linda shrieked, covering her face as quickly as possible. Matt turned beet red, pulling himself out of Mello's mouth and wincing at the loud 'Pop' that seemed to echo through the room. He quickly yanked up his pants, stumbling after Linda who was now currently backing slowly out of the room.

"Wait Linda I can explain-"

"Oh my god!"

"This isn't what it looks like-"

"What the hell Matt?" Linda was now sitting on his couch, rubbing violently at her eyes as if this action would erase the vulgar images of...her step-brother and the most violent person in the known universe doing...some very disturbing things. Matt swallowed nervously, scratching the back of his head without making eye contact with Linda. This whole _situation_ was driving him insane and for once, the young genius could think of no solution. He barely had any idea what was going on.

"I-I don't know. I'm seriously really confused right now."

"Well if you're gay Matt then there's nothing to be ashamed of, just make sure you lock the door next time."

"Wha? No! That's not what I was talking about! I meant Mello!" He said, walking over to his step-sister and sitting down beside her. "Something is wrong with him." Linda snorted, rolling her eyes at Matt.

"And this is supposed to shock me?" Matt shook his head, feeling the sudden urge to either rip out his hair or strangle Linda. No one seemed to be of any help to him and he was just dying for some answers.

"Fuck off Linda. You're just jealous because nobody would even waste their time looking at you." Matt shivered at the cold voice and looked back over his shoulder at Mello, who looked like he was ready to throw Linda out the window.

"Excuse me?" Linda gasped, shock and outrage on her face. "At least I'm not a slut like you." Matt cringed inside and knew their would be no way out of this one. He was screwed, plain and simple, and someone was about to get killed.

"You fucking bitch!" Mello hissed, jumping at Linda and knocking her to floor. Matt jumped back and stared at the two, uselessly clawing at each other.

"Stop it! Linda, Mello, just stop! Both of you just stop!" Matt said, wrapping his arms around Mello and trying to yank the man off. To his surprise, Mello froze in his arms and stayed completely still, throwing Matt off guard. Matt looked over at Linda who was sprawled on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open. But she wasn't moving either.

Mello and Linda had literally frozen.

"This is just too much." Matt whispered, setting Mello's frozen form on the floor gently. "I'm tripping. I'm seriously tripping right now. I knew I shouldn't have done pot in high school. Oh sweet mother of god-"

"Are you done with your hytseria?" A very plain voice asked from behind him. Matt turned slowly, his eyes focusing on a hunched figure sitting on his couch, with a plate of cake in his hands. "I took this from your fridge. I hope you don't mind, I haven't had a sweet in ages." The man said, taking a delicate bite of the cake.

Matt felt himself twitching uncomfortably and tried to soothe himself. There was a strange man eating cake on the couch. His sister and his...whatever Mello was to him, were frozen on the floor. His life was falling apart.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you got in here but I'm having a pretty messed up morning right now. You can keep the cake, shit you can take everything out of my fridge. Just please leave my apartment and I won't report this to the cops." The man stared at Matt quizzically before taking another bite.

"You're kicking me out? After I helped you with those two?" The man said, pointing to Mello and Linda on the floor.

"Wait a second...you're telling me that you...froze them." Matt said.

"That's exactly what I'm implying. You asked them to stop and well, they weren't listening very well. So I stopped them."

"Why? How? Do you know what's going on?"

"Well quite obviously so. I do know what's going on unfortunately because I'm the one who started this whole...mess." The man said, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Please, take a seat. You'll need it." Matt complied silently, looking at Mello and Linda for a brief moment before focusing his attention on the strange man before him. "For starters, my name is L."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short my lovely readers. But at least its something! Better late than never. Guys and girls, feel free to hate on me as much as you want for being such a horrible updater. I'm going to try and do better, I swear. I'll try and update next weekend or at the latest, two weeks from now.


End file.
